What Ever Happen To Huey Freeman
by CattySweet
Summary: After a tragic accident. Riley basically makes Huey lose his memory turning Huey to a perky hyper and always smiling boy. What happens when Riley starts fellin gulity?
1. The Pain Game

Okay! Uhhhhh... This is my first story soooooo yeah... go easy on me please.

There is no paring.

Yeah so with that said

I DO NOT ON THE BOONDOCKS! Kinda obvious.  
_

Chapter 1: The Pain Game

"Hey Huey!" a 10 year old female voice yelled while Huey was sitting under the great peaceful tree he always sat under.

Huey felt his eye twich as he sat up disturb. "What!" he managed to choke out.

The girl that stood over him had a great big I-love-the-world look on her face which made him have another twich episode. She wore to huge orange afro-like pony tails on her head.

"My daddy finally said I'm getting my very own puppy since we can't afford a pony and I'm allergic to cats..."

Huey sighed "Good for you," he sarcastically spoke and also strugged.

Jazmine put her hands on her hips and puff her cheeks making a pouty face.

Huey looked up and gazed at her giving her a blank expression.

"Why can't you ever be happy?"

"What is there to be happy about wow you got a pony go tell someone who cares," Huey harshley replied.

Jazmine's eyes widned than became watery.

Oh No. Huey thought

Suddenly Jazmine was running away cring.

Huey slapped his hand on his head. He thought about going after her but instead he got up and walked away back home.

~At the Freeman household~

After Huey got home he decided to play the playstation with his 8-year old brother Riley. Lets just say Riley wasn't winning...

A loud explotion sound came from the screen than...

"MAN DANG WHY YOU ALWAYS GOTTA DISTORY A NIGGA'S PRIDE," Riley said shouting up from the couch and slamming the controller on the floor.

Huey gave him a blank look. He coundn't care less about his attitude beside he always beated him.

"I bet you cound en't even beat me en real life!"

Riley gave Huey a teasing look.

Huey read his look. "No, I'm not gonna fight you," Huey turned his head got up and walked away.

"You scared I know nigga you don't want dis!" Riley lauged at Huey loudly.

Huey stop walking and stood not looking back at the younger Freeman brother who was...laughing at him.

Two words

Big mistake...

He finally turned around and gave him a very angered look. "Riley you know better than to laugh at me"

"What'chu gonna do nigga?" Riley gave him a daring look.

Suddenly Huey's fist connected with Riley's face. Riley flew back but got up spitting blood onto the floor. Huey gave him a angered look. Riley tried to punch him but Huey grabbed his fist and threw Riley behind him. Riley tripped Huey making Huey fall to the ground next to Riley. Before Riley could do anything else Huey had him in the headlock and was drilling on him. Riley tried his best to get free. Biting, kicking, scraching all wasn't good enough.  
But suprisenly the older Freeman brother gently let go of his grip around the younger Freeman brother's neck.

Huey breath heavily but managed to get out what he wanted to say. "Now...did you learn your leason"

Riley wanted to say no but instead he nodded his head. "Man whateva..."

Huey got up from the ground and turned his back to Riley. Riley did a cowarldly move and attack him from behind. Huey fell, his head hitting the corner the of the cofee table before he landed face flat on the floor. He clapped his hands over his mouth looking around to see if granddad was back...That was a hard landing...Uh Oh...

"Aaah shit man I'm in trouble!" He said tring to lift Huey but ended up dragging him to the couch. He grabbed a wash cloth and put cool water on it. Did he really fell this gulity? Of course he did his brother is past out...and it was his fault. He placed the cool cloth on Huey's forhead and waited for grandad to come home.


	2. The Boy Who Wasn't The Same

Man! I seen the new Boondocks last night. Wow to Uncle Rukus lol.

Thank You to Resm and BlueDolphin2011!

Okay um Huey will be very weird from now on in the story, blame it on Riley. :)

I do not own The Boondocks Aaron McGruder beat me to it.

Chapter 2: The Boy Who Wasn't The Same

"Boy what the hell you do?" Grandad yelled whipping out his belt. "Go get ready for yo whoppin now!"

"Granddad he ain't dead or nothin he just knocked out, besides he started it anyway." Riley crossed his arms.

"Boy if he dead than I'm tyin ya up and throwin yo little behind down the steps and I-

Granddad was cut off by the sound of a moaning noes. Huey had slowly lifted his head, eyes still shut. Riley and Grandad watch in surprisement (if that is a word) as the ten year old slowly lifted his head and turned to Granddad. His eyes where in slips. Slowly he spoke.

"Gr-Grandad"

"Boy"

"Grandad'

"Boy"

"Grannnnnndddddadddd"

"BOY WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT?"

"I looooovvvvvvvvveeeeee youuuuuu!"

"Boy what? You smokin or somethin?"

"Nigga you gay" Riley replied to Huey's comment while crossing his arms.

Huey lowerd his head and look like he was going to cry which made both Grandad and Riley gasp though instead of wailing, laughter came from the pessamism boy.

"!" His voice was not the silent deepness it always has been. (It won't be deep and depressing any more threw out the chapters just thought I throw that in there). Instead his voice was chirppy and as high as it could get (Note: Huey dose have a fairly deep voice).

Childrens laughter was suppose to brighten the mood but instead his pratically scared Granddad and Riley...because they where not use to it.

Huey quickly jump off the couch with a HUGE smile on his face. He even sung while prancing around in circles.

"SHAWTY LIKE A MELODY IN MY HEAD THAT I CAN'T KEEEP OUT GOT ME SANGIN LIKE...NANANANANANANANANANANA"

Riley and Grandad glared at him for a long moment before Riley broke the silence. "Dis nigga like Mary Poppins are some shit."

"!"

"Dammit boy this is all yo fault!" Grandad whipped out his belt.

"GRANDAD WAIT!" Huey leaned in front of Riley.

"Huey get the hell out my way-

Grandad was cut off by Huey's puppy dog eyes. It seem to glisten every 2 seconds.

"WE ARE THE WORLD WE ARE THE CHILDREN!"

Riley burst out laughing at the way Huey sung.

"Boy this ain't funny you need to fix this!"

"I think da nigga lost it. I like him like dis I'm mean sure he more gayer than before but...atleast he don't hate er thing.

" YYYYOOOOUUUUUUU "

"Pause..." Riley chuckled.

"Grandad, Grandad, Grandad, Grandad, Grandad, Grandad, Gran-Gran-Gran-Gran...dad."

"Huey what the hell you want!"

Dang you sure is a John Witherspoon lookin mug." Huey said laughing.

"BOY!"

Riley was now on the floor laughing uncontrol.

"What chu laughin at Jaden Smith?"

That made Riley stop laughin and he gave Huey a weird look.

With that Huey turned on his heel (literally), putted on his shoes, and walked out the door. The whole time with a smile on his face. A smile that said I love you.

Grandad and Riley didn't do anything but stood there and stared at each other.

"Dis nigga lost it." Riley thought.

~Meanwhile~

Guess who was walkin down the street like they own all of Woodcreast. Surprisenly Huey Freeman. He finally stopped when he relised he didn't have no idea where he was going. Suddenly a chirppey female voice came out of no where.

"Hey Huey!" Jazmine brightly spoke while fiddeling with her yellow skirt and rocking back and forth and her brown boots.

"Hey Jazzy! What chu doin?" Huey spoke even brighter he even poke her cheek.

"Huey why...why are you smiling?" Jazmine had a confused look on her face.

"Why not!" Huey said grinning, eyes out shinnig the sun.

"Uhhhhhh you're never this happy...your..your never happy at all. You even said you didn't care about my puppy..."

"Ooooooooohhhhhhh a puppy!" Huey eyes shined even brighter as if that was possable.

"But...but you don't like dogs real well."

"Are you joking I love puppys."

"Huey.."

"Jazmine!"

Jazmine lifted her hand and place it on Huey's forehead. "Are you feeling well?"

"Just peachy, peach Jazzy D." Wow...the boy was really gone.

"Okay this is weird...well...do you wanna see my puppy? He's at home."

Huey thought for a moment before grinning widly. "OF COURSE BESTIE!"

Huey started walking over to her house. Jazmine took a moment to sotp and stair at him before she to walked to her house.

Huey Freeman had...changed...

Well I think the first 2 chapters are short but trust me they will get longer.  
Hope you liked it ^^ Review plzzzzzzzz. :)


End file.
